


Doctor Doctor

by Yojimbra



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boku No Hero centric, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, No other Naruto characters, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku gets a rude introduction to his new doctor, Haruno Sakura, a skilled medical hero who is the grand daughter of Recovery Girl.And he's got a bad case of Love'n her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 38
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down and decided to indulge myself and write some Sakura. 
> 
> Friendly reminder, if you don't like her, I don't care.

Some things never changed.

Even though he was in his twenties now as one of the current top heroes with the world ever-so-slightly less fucked than it had been when he turned seventeen, his ability to randomly wake up in the hospital was still running as strong as ever. 

Alright, he could still feel all of his fingers—well, all nine that mattered; he hadn’t been able to feel his left pinky in years—so that was good. Probably. Shoulders? A hiss of pain escaped him as he realized that he really shouldn’t try to move something that was some combination of bruised, broken, dislocated, or otherwise incredibly fucked up. Alright. Hands and arms good, shoulders bad. 

Toes? He could wiggle them. 

That was good!

Legs? Legs felt fine!

He should thank Mei. He should send her a steak dinner. Wait, Mei didn’t eat steak. She inhaled it. Taste was optional to her. What on earth could he send Mei? Scrap metal?

He tried to feel his stomach but was greeted by a sharp searing pain that made his shoulders feel like a flu shot. 

“Holy fuck, what hit me?”

“A train,” an annoyed female voice spoke from above him. Izuku opened his eyes and saw a woman with short pink hair and glowing green eyes staring at his exposed stomach. Thick black lines spread from a blank diamond in the middle of her forehead, and even went all the way to her currently exposed arms with her medical coat rolled up. He could see the definition in her arms and the slightly sour look on her face. “My grandmother warned me about you, but I didn’t think you’d be quite this bad, Deku.”

Izuku blinked and looked towards his stomach. This woman’s hands were literally inside of him. With a brief but sharp pain, she pulled out a shard of glass that looked like it was far too big to be inside of him. Especially with how bloodless everything was. That was a neat quirk. “Uhh, your grandmother?”

“Recovery Girl.” The pink-haired woman gave a snort and stuck her hand back inside of him. That felt really weird. “She said to watch out for that punk Deku, since he’ll break himself to save a kitten. And you’ll be happy to know, those kittens have been saved. Now try not to flex too much, it’s hard for me to remove glass like this.” 

“Is that your quirk?” Izuku asked, trying to get a better view of what exactly was happening. It really did look like she was just sticking her hands right through him, a bit like Mirio’s quirk. That sounded pretty useful, all things considered. 

She gave a slight nod and continued to concentrate on his stomach. “Part of it. It’s pretty similar to my grandmother’s, only I don’t have to kiss strangers on the cheek to make it work.”

“Just stick your hands into people?”

“That’s just when people are dumb enough to get so much”—she pulled another sharp bit of glass out of him; there was no exit or entry wound from where the glass had come out—“stuff into people. It also helps me adjust bones and remove clumps of cancer.”

“So, you can put your hands into people and heal them? That's a pretty neat quirk for a pretty lady.”

“Ahh, that would be the anesthesia talking.” She hummed and flashed him a smile. Woah, even on anesthesia, she was really pretty. Maybe he just liked green eyes or something. “And that’s not even the best part about my quirk.”

“Oh?” he hummed, let his neck rest, and simply experienced the odd sensation of her hands running through his stomach. What would happen if he had food in there? Or poop? “What’s your favorite part?”

“I can kick your butt.” She paused and then looked at him again. “Well, maybe not your ass specifically, but in terms of power I might be able to put up a decent fight against you.”

“Wow, so you have like three quirks. Phasing through people, healing, and super strength. Isn’t that kind of cheating?”

“Dude.” She gave him a look that was almost enough to sober him right up, one delicate pink eyebrow raised up that distorted the black lines on her skin. “Isn’t your quirk having lots of quirks?”

Izuku blinked and then looked up at the ceiling. “You make a very good point.”

“I normally do.” She pulled her hands out of his stomach and then pressed down on his abs, sending a light green pulse into him that felt like he did a dozen sit-ups in less than a second. It also made him feel a bit on the constipated side. “Now, since you’re awake enough to talk, sit up so I can fix your shoulder.” 

He did so and stared at her for a moment. She really was rather pretty. How old was she? How come Recovery Girl never mentioned her? Wait, didn’t Recovery Girl have some pictures at her nurse desk back at U.A? Was this woman there too? Wait. “What’s your name?”

“Sakura Haruno,” She moved behind him and he felt her hand touch his shoulder for a moment before that odd sensation of her hand sliding into him once gave him pause. “You better remember it, because I’m in charge of making sure you’re in one piece.”

“You’re much nicer than the usual doctors.”

“Oh? I’ll have to fix that.”

He felt his shoulder bone click back in place, which hurt just about three times as much as it did when Katsuki had relocated his shoulder one time back when they were third years. Being Recovery Girl’s granddaughter probably meant it was a good idea to show Sakura the same level of respect and fear that led him to ask Katsuki to relocate his shoulder. 

“So—ahh!” He hissed when he felt her continue to mess with his shoulder. Recovery Girl’s quirk hurt a lot less than this, but this felt like it might be faster? “Why didn’t you go to U.A.?”

“I did, I just wasn’t in the hero course. I was in the general studies group.” Sakura hummed and pulled his shoulder in an odd direction that gave a very nice and oh-so-satisfying pop that had his entire body feeling like he was made of jello.

“But, you have such a strong quirk, you could have been a hero if you wanted.” 

“I am a hero.” Her voice was firm but surprisingly gentle as she continued to fix his shoulder. He felt another pulse, then his shoulder felt like it was as good as new. “But, I’m also a doctor, and it takes a lot more time to become a doctor than it does to become a hero.”

“Yeah, what’s with that?”

“Punching villains is easier than punching cancer.”

“But, can’t you punch cancer?”

Sakura gave a very annoyed sigh that just made Izuku smile. “I’m a special case, just like you’re a special case.” She wiped her hands on each other and gave him a very skeptical look. “Alright Deku, anything else hurt? I’d take a look at your arms, but from what I’ve seen already, that’s a bit of a longer process than unfucking a train crash.” 

“You can fix my arms?” 

“In theory.” She shrugged. “But Grandma said I shouldn’t tell you that since you’ll just go breaking them again.”

“I won’t! I’m a lot better with my quirk now!” He stared at her for a few seconds and then gave a great big smile. “I stopped drinking my bone hurting juice.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes while unrolling her sleeves. The black lines began to retract back into the empty diamond on her forehead; in a few seconds, it had filled, and a brilliant green diamond rested in the middle of her forehead.

She had a big forehead.

“That’s very good. I’m going to mark that we either give you less pain relievers or just knock you out next time. You’re all kinds of loopy.” She grabbed onto his chart and clicked the pen a few times before she started to write.

“But if that happens, I won’t get to talk to you again.”

“Do pain relievers normally turn you into a flirt?” she asked with one pink eyebrow raised dangerously. 

“I don’t even know how to flirt.” He shrugged. His shoulder felt oddly good. Wow, her quirk was great! 

Sakura gave a quick smile and laughed. “Well, Deku, relax, you won’t have to worry about not talking to me. I’m going to be your doctor from now on, so we’ll be seeing each other a lot, especially next week when we do your physical.”

“So, any time I get hurt, I get to see you.”

“Yep!” she gave a sickly sweet smile and snapped the pen in her hand with ease. “But, if you get hurt on purpose just to see me, you will not be leaving that hospital bed.”

“You’re kind of hot when you’re scary.”

“Oh, I am so knocking you out next time.” Sakura placed his clipboard down with the roll of her emerald eyes. She took a few steps away from his bed towards the door and turned back to him with a grin on her face. “I look forward to working with you, Deku, now get some bed rest.”

“But, I feel so much—”

Her smile turned dark. “If I catch you out of that bed before 10 pm tomorrow morning, I’m going to bury you in it.”

“You’re kind of scary.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“But you’re still so pretty!”

“Guh!” 

With that, Sakura left his hospital room, closing the door behind her and letting the lights fade to black. 

“Oh,” Izuku blinked and looked out the window. “It was night time.” 

After a good night’s rest, Izuku felt much better. Unfortunately, he nearly died of embarrassment once he remembered everything he had said to Sakura.

He needed to never get hurt again so he’d never embarrass himself like that in front of his doctor ever again!


	2. Chapter 2

Being a hero, Izuku could understand why physicals were important. 

Hell, he had one when he graduated from U.A. the doctor had been a middle-aged man and Izuku remembered very keenly the awkwardness and the embarrassment he felt over the whole ordeal. And he couldn’t even imagine doing the exact same thing with a female doctor.

Let alone a female doctor that he had flirted with while on drugs and still thought that she was beautiful as hell. 

There was no way she was actually that pretty right? 

He was heavily sedated, and he did just wake up after getting hit by a train. Okay, the train didn’t so much as hit him as he attempted to catch a train before it crashed into an apartment complex. And bullet trains hurt. A lot. Still, he did save a lot of people. The newspapers were still talking about it. 

The internet though had already moved on. 

Izuku stared at the small clinic that Sakura apparently operated out of her visit to the hospital had been just that a visit, which was why so few of the nurses knew anything about her when they tried to get him to leave before 10pm despite her orders. Maybe she didn’t exist. Maybe, One for All was fucking with him and just making him dream up pretty pink-haired women just for fun!

He still blamed that wet dream with Nana on the quirk. There was no way it wasn’t. Not that he’d ever tell anyone about it, that was a secret he was going to drag so far into his grave it’d be in the earth’s core. And if he had a fever dream of Doctor Sakura Haruno being a beautiful woman then he was going to drag that to his grave as well. 

Did Black Whip work when he was dead? 

With a sigh, he checked his phone one last time and double-checked that this was the right hospital and the right time. 

It was. 

He was ten minutes early.

The inside of the clinic was clean, well lit, and with a temperature that was just noticeably fair, neither too hot, nor cold, it was almost like there wasn’t even a temperature to it, which was a lot better than the sterile cold that hospitals normally had. A mother and their child sat patiently in the lobby, they both nodded towards him and the child’s face lit up as they tugged on their mother’s sleeves pointing at him.

After a brief pause to talk to the kid Izuku stood and headed towards the receptionist, an older man with salmon-colored hair that spread out like a star. His name tag read K. Haruno. 

Oh shit.

Salmone was close to pink. Was this who he had dreamed about? Did he flirt with this guy? He was wearing scrubs! Shit shit shit!

“Yo!” K. Haruno held up his hand and smiled widely at him. “What brings you to the Haruno clinic? Are you here to see my daughter? She’s single you know, and she’s—”

“Dad! I will fire you!” 

This sounded nothing like what Sakura had sounded like. On the plus side, he didn’t flirt with a middle-aged man on drugs. He just flirted with this man’s daughter while on drugs.

“Sorry honey!” K. Haruno leaned back in his chair and shouted in the room behind him. He then leaned forward and held his hand up to whisper. “Just fair warning she’s like that spicey takoyaki game but all of them are spicy, and one is really spicy.”

Izuku opened his mouth and then snapped it shut when he saw Sakura step out from behind the corner to glare at her father, her sleeves were rolled up and her pink hair was pulled up into the same short ponytail she had on in his dream. A bit of noodle was hanging out of her mouth as she slurped aggressively. Her green eyes met his.

“Dad, that’s Deku, the hero grandma told me to take care of,” Sakura said with a light shrug and then looked towards the clock. “Since he’s early, he can start on some paperwork while I finish my lunch.”

“Oh Deku!” K. Haruno said with a large laugh. “My Mother in law talked about you a lot.”

Just how much did he piss off Recovery Girl? 

“Uhh, okay?” He said softly and tried to lean back to get another look at Sakura. 

She wasn’t as pretty as he remembered her being. 

No, she was much much prettier. 

“Yep!” K. Haruno gathered a few pieces of paper and then handed them to Izuku. “She complained a lot but, that’s how she showed she cared. Or at least that’s what my wife told me to think! Anyways, fill this out, and I’ll get your info in our system.” 

Overall he waited about twenty minutes before Sakura emerged from the door. She braced her arm on the door, clipboard in her hand, and one pink eyebrow raised up, the diamond in the middle of her forehead distorted slightly, as her green eyes prodded him. Her hip was popped out to the side, making the normally bulky doctor's coat contort to her curves. The soft red dress she wore underneath was neat and tidy, giving her a very professional aura. 

“Hey, Deku, I’m supposed to be examining you, not the other way around.” She gave him a callus knowing smile and gestured for him to follow. “Now come on, you’re my last appointment for the day.”

With a red face, he followed after her and tried not to pay too much attention to the way her hips made her coat sway with each step. She was shorter than he remembered her being, then again last time they met he had been laying down and drugged up. She was a good six or so inches shorter than him, but still managed to have this presence about her that demanded attention. 

Was it her pink hair?

“Umm, I’d appreciate it if you just called me Izuku, especially when I’m not in my costume.” He sped up slightly and closed the distance between them for a moment before slowing back down. 

Sakura nodded and then pointed to one of the rooms in the back. “Alright then Izuku,” She shook her head slightly and gave him a wry smile. “I’m sure you’re more than a little excited about this.”

Excited? Not really.

Nervous? Yes in seven different languages. 

“Uhh, right, so, I haven’t had a physical—”

“Since you graduated U.A.” Sakura walked towards a small computer desk that was stationed to the side of the examination room. “I’m well aware, but don’t worry I am a professional and I know exactly what to do.”

Why the hell did his brain turn that into an innuendo? 

“First step,” Sakura shook the mouse of her computer to wake it up and then gestured towards a pad just off to the side of it. “Height and weight might as well take your shirt off while you’re there.”

“What? Why?” 

“To make you nervous,” Sakura gave a slight laugh and then tapped her cheek while grinning at him, “Though, then I’d have to throw out your heart rate, ehh, it’ll be worth it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s part of the physical,” she pointed towards the large black pad on the ground again. “Especially for you and the fact that your arms are basically held together with super glue.”

“Well, okay.” He tossed his shirt onto the examination table and then stood on the scales. The fact that Sakura didn’t even flinch when she saw his exposed chest did wonders for his self-esteem. That high he had been riding ever since a magazine had said that he was one of the top hero bachelors had been crushed by Sakura’s passive look.

“Alright,” Sakura tapped on her computer. “Height and weight, congratulations, you’re taller than average. You weigh more than average too, but, we all why that is?”

“My fat head?” 

Sakura gave a light laugh and stood in front of him, the difference in their height seemed all the greater with how she had to look up at him, her wry smile and raised pink eyebrow all but daring him to try something. She was burning a hole into him with how she looked at him. “Alright, I’ll add that to your record.”

“What?”

“That you have an unusually large head,” she spun laughing and then gestured towards the examination table. “Alright, take a seat on the table, I’m going to be listening to your insides for a hot second.”

Was it hot because she was doing it?

Bad brain!

No!

Guh, why couldn’t he be on painkillers right now?

Wait did he want to flirt with Sakura?

Yes.

But it was so awkward!

He plopped down onto the seat and kept his eye on Sakura right up until she walked behind him. 

He felt the cold metal of her stethoscope pressing against his back, while her warm hand braced his shoulder. 

“Take a deep breath, and hold it.”

He did so.

“Now, release slowly.” 

He let out that long breath as evenly as possible. 

“Congratulations, you’re not filled with hot air.”

The exam continued without a hitch for a while, Sakura was very firm, and very thorough with it, guiding him so that she could exam all that she needed to before moving onto the next bit. The exam to his head and neck was almost too much with how close and hands-on Sakura was. His arms were fully inspected as was his stomach, and while she didn’t seem even remotely phased by any of it, he did catch her tracing his scars for the briefest of moments. 

Did she like scars?

He had lots of those!

“Alright,” Sakura grabbed her stool and scooted it over to in front of him. “Stand up.”

He did so.

“And drop your pants.”

“What?” He shrieked and clapped his hands over his junk. 

Why was he getting an erection now? Oh right, Sakura was pretty and for some reason, his penis still thought he was a teenager and that it had to turn on all the time! 

Sakura for her part rolled her eyes. “Dude, seriously? It’s a part of the exam.” she sat back and crossed her legs to look at him. Why did she have to do that? That was making things so much worse! “You don’t have to be so nervous about this, I’ve seen more penises than I care to mention. You don’t have anything that I haven’t seen before, now don’t be such a kid about this and drop your pants. Besides, I am going to have to stick my finger up your butt at some point today.”

“Well, that’s comforting,” Izuku muttered but still kept his hands over his honestly at this point very erect penis, it was like his dick heard that Sakura wanted to see it and it was trying to make that happen. “It’s just that uhh, I uhh, I kind of got an uhh.”

“An erection?” She gave a light chuckle and gestured towards his hands. “And here I thought you wouldn’t flirt with me quite so much this time.”

He let out a slight groan. 

“But really, don’t worry about it, it happens, your brain probably confuses nervousness and arousal a bit.” Sakura waved her hand and then looked up at him with a dry look. “I’m not here to judge you Izuku, I am here to make sure you are healthy and believe it or not looking at your penis is a part of that, and it being hard makes it easier to see deformities, now please, drop your pants.”

With a long sigh, Izuku moved his hands to the side and then pulled off his pants, keeping his eyes shut tight. 

“Hmm,” He heard Sakura humm, she almost sounded impressed, her gloved hand touched the shaft of his penis and moved it around a bit. “Hey, nice penis.”

“Thank you?” He asked and opened one eye to see Sakura looking right back up at him with a wry smile on his face. 

“Alright, now.” She grabbed his balls. “Turn your head and cough.”


	3. Chapter 3

Another day, another trip to Sakura’s clinic. It was hard to complain about going to see her, especially since a clinic was a vast improvement over how the hospital normally felt. It could just be that he was choosing to be here, and that they were working on preventing his body from breaking instead of just trying to fix a fuck up. It was ever so slightly cold though. Why was he told to take his shirt off again?

Izuku glanced at the clock and kicked his legs. Waiting for normal for clinics, things just took a bit long especially if there was someone that didn’t have an appointment. 

“Alright,” Sakura entered with her back turned towards him, her sleeves rolled up and he could see where the water lines ended from a session at the sink. She was carrying a tray and had her hair tied back into a nub of a ponytail just at the nape of her neck. “I hope that—”

She stopped and looked at him for a moment. 

“Why are you shirtless.”

Izuku looked down to verify that he was indeed shirtless and then pointed towards the reception area where Sakura’s father was. “Your nurse told me to take it off.”

Sakura let out a sigh and placed a tray filled to the brim with needs and several other painful looking objects onto a nearby table. “He’s not a nurse, he’s just an idiot that tricked me into hiring him.”

“How’d he trick you?”

“By being my dad.”

“How’s that tricking you?”

Sakura shrugged and grabbed a needle, inspecting it for just a moment before she unscrewed the tip and examined it further. “I don’t know, forging my birth certificate, tricking my mother into marrying him, copying half my DNA.”

Ahh, well, he could certainly see how the two were related with their dry and ever so slightly awkward sense of humor. 

“Anyways,” Sakura grabbed his arm needle at the ready. “Let’s hope that this doesn’t turn you into a flirt. Or at least your arm. This is just a local anesthetic. Oh. And I’m going to have to break your arm. Once, maybe twice. Just like your highschool days.”

“Okay,” That sounded a lot more painful than her initial promise of fixing his arms did. “But, what if I want to flirt with you?”

“Please, why would you want to do that?” Sakura shoved the needle into his arm and he began to understand the limitations of her quirk. It was a lot more involved than Recovery Girls. Or, this could just be because in order to fix his bones she had to break them first. Either way. Ouch. 

“Well, because you’re really pretty.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yep, and you’re really blunt.”

“You have such a way with words.”

“And, I don’t know.” He shrugged the moment she brought the needle out of his arm. “It’s just, I don’t know I keep thinking about you, and it always makes me smile and stuff.”

“Hmm, strange,” Sakura turned away from him and grabbed another needle that she once again tenderly injected into his arm, this one more towards the wrist. “The lab results didn’t say anything about you eating too much snap, but I guess I can add ballsy to your report.”

Izuku blinked, and watched Sakura for a moment, her green eyes met his with a wry grin that was giving him no answers. She wasn’t even blushing. “Am I being rejected right now?”

“I’m sure you’re used to it if you start falling in love with the first girl to touch your junk.”

“Ouch, do you treat burns too?”

“Mmmhmm!” Sakura nodded eagerly and then pulled the stool over to him and poked and pinched his arm, watching his face. He only felt it slightly. “How’s that? Can you feel anything?”

“Not really.” He shrugged his one not numb arm, he was still dealing with the whole instantly and brutally rejected thing. 

“You’re aware I’m about two seconds away from breaking your arm right? It’s going to hurt, so when you say you can’t really feel it, you better mean you can’t feel it.” Sakura grabbed his arm and squeezed it tight. “Can you feel this?”

She could be really scary when she wanted to be.

Which was apparently all the time.

“Yes, a bit.” He flexed his fingers just to show that he had the ability. “But it’s really faint.”

And his currently broken heart hurt a bit more. 

“Alright,” Sakura’s hands sunk down into his skin with more ease than he could slip into a bath, the strange sensation from when he had first encountered her was still there, he felt her gra his bare bone and her green eyes bore into his. The diamond on her head faded and those thick black lines spread down her face and down to her arms. “So, no matter what, this is going to hurt. But, I’m sure you’re aware of how bad a broken arm hurts right?”

“It’s been a while, just let me know when.” 

Sakura nodded and looked down at his arm, her smile twisted upwards for a few seconds. “You know, it’s nothing really personal. The whole rejecting you thing. I’m sure that you’re a great guy, hell, I’m positive of it. But right now our relationship is purely professional. I am your doctor and you are my patient.” 

“Is there some way to—”

She broke his arm.

He screamed. 

“Son of a bitch!” He shouted barely managing not to flail and break something. Every part of his body was screaming in pain as he barely managed to keep One for All in check. He looked towards Sakura with wide pained eyes to match her amused smile. “What happened to warning me?”

“Ehh,” she gave a light shrug, “It’s like ripping off a band-aid better to just get it over with, besides, with your quirk you could probably end up bracing too much and then break something, or accidentally punch me, and as fun as that sounds, I don’t want to actually throw hands in my clinic.”

She paused and smiled sweetly. “I’m still paying it off.”

His sense of humor was currently being suppressed by the pounding numb pain coming up from his arm. “Okay. So, now what?”

A green wave from Sakura’s hands eased his pain a bit. 

“Now, I start working on your arm. This is going to take a while, so I hope you remembered to clear your schedule.”

Izuku gave a fake wince now that the pain was gone. “Hmm, I’m not sure, I have a packed schedule of working out, going on patrol, and doing nothing at my home.”

Her hands moved under his skin, moving his shattered bone, and doing something to it. Her green eyes glowing slightly as she maintained an unblinking focus on her task. “Ohh, what’s this? The great deku lives a boring life when he’s not saving people. How scandalous.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m only bored when I’m not on patrol.”

“Are you bored now?” She glanced up at him for just a moment.

“Even if you didn’t just break my arm, I think it’d be impossible for me to be bored around you.” He smiled, “Has anybody ever told you you’re good at keeping people on their toes?”

“Pretty much everyday of my life.”

“What about how beautiful you are?” His boldness was largely thanks to the fact that she had already seen him naked. There wasn’t much more he had to be nervous about, besides, she already rejected him.

“Ahh, I see the anesthesia is working already. At least it’s just making you flirt and not making your arm try to grab something.” Another sickly sweet smile, came and went before Sakura let her shoulders slump. “Look, I’m not sure how you got it in your head that I’d be good to date, but trust me, I’m terrible.”

“You broke my arm and I still want to date you, what can you do that’s worse than that?”

“That’s a very good point.” Sakura smacked her lips and continued to work on his arm. “But, you should know that my ideal friday night is lounging around on the couch with my cat and a bowl of ice cream and some wine. Oh, and dinner was instant ramen.”

“I know how to cook a decent dinner, and that’s pretty much what I do on my days off too.” He blinked and looked towards the bright fluorescent lights of Sakura’s operating room. “When I take them.”

“That’s another thing, I’m a workaholic, no time to date, certainly no time for a boyfriend.”

“Wouldn’t that just make the time we spend together better? Also, take it from me, it’s—”

“If you’re about to imply that you somehow work more than I do, I’d like to point out that I’m the one working right now.” Sakura hummed and gave him a short glance complete with a wry smile. “Besides, two busy people can’t really date, trying to find time would be a nightmare, and—”

“Are you trying to make me feel better for being rejected?” Izuku asked, feeling a bit more confident than before. “Or are you trying to find an excuse to say no.”

“I don’t need an excuse to say no.” 

The silence that followed was awkward and tense. 

“Alright.” Sakura said as she pulled her hands out of his arm. “Your arm’s fully healed.” The lines along her arms retreated back into the diamond on her forehead and she crossed her legs to look at him. “And I’m going to give you one chance.”

“Really?” His voice cracked and he coughed when he saw Sakura’s wry grin spread. “I mean, that’s great, umm, when.”

She hummed and stretched before she looked at the clock. “You were my last appointment, and I’d like to keep an eye on your arm, so, figure out a fun active date for us, because there is no way I can sit still and watch a movie.”

Izuku blinked, the exhilaration of having a date forcing him to smile. “Alright, I think I know what we can do.”

“Oh, I was honestly hoping to catch you by surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Yoji19816784 Follow me on twitter!


End file.
